


Pies and Spoons

by Incido



Series: Shipment of Darcy [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incido/pseuds/Incido
Summary: Bucky wonders why anyone would eat pie with a spoon.





	Pies and Spoons

Bucky sneaked into the kitchen. It was the middle of the night and to be honest, he was really hungry. He still wasn’t really sure how much he had to eat to keep his body satiated during the night. Steve ate too much all the time, but normal people ate too few calories for him. He wanted to make sure he did not eat too much so he would wake up not ready for breakfast, but he also did not want to wake up hungry in the middle of the night. It had not happened tonight. It was half past two and he was starving. There had to be something in the common kitchen that he could eat without someone missing it. There was often a lot of take out that no one would eat apart from the two super soldiers and a certain archer during the middle of the night. Sometimes there would be desserts or cookies in the cupboards.

There was a light on in the kitchen.

Bucky assumed it was Clint, since Steve had been in bed when he left their floor. Yes, he had checked whether Steve had been asleep, he was just that kind of friend, okay?

He slowly pushed open the door.

It wasn’t Clint in the kitchen, in fact it wasn’t anyone he actually knew.

Leaning against the counter was a young woman with dark hair and a bowl in her hands. It was filled with what looked like pie.

“You eat pie with a spoon?” Bucky asked and the girl gasped, nearly dropping her bowl, but catching at the last minute.

“Man, don’t scare me like that!” she gasped, holding her chest.

“Who are you? And why do you eat pie with a spoon?” Bucky asked.

“Way to have your priorities straight. I thought you army boys would go into fight mode first...” she looked at him curiously.

Bucky shrugged: “If you somehow got into this tower without anyone noticing, not the front guard, not the security and not even J.A.R.V.I.S. you deserve to eat that pie.”

She pointed the spoon towards him: “Good point, soldier boy! I am Darcy Lewis, BTW. I am a resident of the Thor floor, I work for Dr. Foster.” She took another bite from her pie, saw him staring and frowned: “What?”

“Why are you using a spoon?” Bucky asked for the third time.

“A good pie deserves to be eaten with a spoon” Darcy answered.

“Do people still use forks?” Bucky asked.

“Some of them do, but never when there’s ice cream. The only pie always eaten with a fork would be a savoury pie. Otherwise it’s just what utensil you’re given or what you prefer.” She put her bowl down and walked past him. She got another bowl from the cupboard and a piece of the pie from the fridge. She added a spoon and handed it to him.

“Here try it” she said, smiling.

He smiled back, wondering how she got so comfortable with him so soon. He took a bite, and the pie still tasted good with a spoon. He did miss his fork, though. He leaned against the counter and watched Darcy as she ate her pie.

He had the feeling this would not be the last time he would see Darcy and she probably would have more to show him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you have the time. X incido.


End file.
